Apetito
by FioriE'Amore
Summary: Que Dios perdoné mi morbo y deje que el amor que entrego hacía aquel niño florezca por la eternidad. Desearía que tu fuerza divina impida su crecimiento, y su perfecta figura infantil perdure para siempre. Es lo único que pido, y no necesito más para vivir. [AU!] [Shota] [Spamano]


***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧**

 **¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, el fic toca un tema un tanto sensible para muchos, por lo tanto, si no te causa agrado simplemente no leas. Hasta a mí me resulta un tanto grotesco, así que lo dejo a su criterio.**

 **Muchos van a notar una similitud con el libro "Lolita" y es porque me inspiré en él para hacerlo.**

 **ADVIERTO; Hay varías faltas de ortografía y la redacción no es de lo mejor, espero sepan disculpar.**

 **Disfruten.**

 ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧**

Aquel menor jugaba en mi entorno, con sus cantos y danzas embellecía el ambiente, era algo habitual para mí observar los "Espectáculos" que él dedicaba a mi persona, después de todo era mi obligación (solo por decir) observarlo. "Mi niño" pasaba un buen tiempo ensayando sus pasos para mi disfrute, claro que él no debía tener en cuenta lo que me causaba el solo verlo dar un par de revoloteos tontos al aire. De alguna manera, eso era lo más estimulante de la situación; La ternura e inocencia que aparentaba esta criatura.

Mientras daba grandes saltos y giros con su clásica expresión llena de vanidad imaginé las veces en las que él llegaba a casa sudado, cansado y somnoliento, entonces no pude aguantar la pasión. Por supuesto no lo tomaría, no ahora, no arruinaría la perfecta imagen que él entregaba a mis ojos y alimentaba mi extraño morbo, sería un crimen el solo acto de detenerlo.

Lovino dejó de bailar, paró en seco sin dar previo aviso y yo lo adulé como ya me era costumbre, lo invité a mis brazos y él, como extrañamente nos era común; se sentó en mi regazo, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus delgados brazos. De inmediato sentí que la sangre se agolpaba, y el equivocado pensamiento de que el impúber trataba de provocarme vino a mi mente. Casi no podía resistirme a la figura sudada y juguetona que yacía sobre mí, agradezco al poco control que aun tengo por sostenerme.

Realmente soy un tipo extraño, quizás un demente. Aunque no me considero un monstruo, simplemente un sujeto con gustos un tanto peculiares. Tampoco creo ser un maníaco, pero debo admitir que el pensamiento de sedar al menor ha pasado por mi mente más de una vez.

—Gracias por esos hermosos pasos, Lovi. Eres mi pequeño talentoso, ¿Lo sabes? ¡Haces sentir orgulloso al jefe! —Besé su mano, el "Monstruo" de entre mis piernas comenzaba a despertar, este rozó contra el glúteo derecho de Lovino y pude ver su notoria incomodidad, era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta. Y eso era algo de mi deleite, el solo ver como sus mejillitas se tornaban de una tonalidad carmesí me era suficiente.

—Solo estoy practicando, no le mostraría mis verdaderos talentos a un idiota como tú, ¡Y no me beses! —Bufó y me alejó con rapidez. Dios santo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? No podía mentir, esa actitud me volvía loco. De todos modos, bajo ninguna circunstancia perturbaría la inocencia del menor en estos momentos, aunque me he "Pasado de la raya" un buen par de veces prefiero no alborotar la situación, sabía que era propenso a causar un escándalo.

Solo reí, tenía una erección notoria y no hacía nada por ocultarla, simplemente me dediqué a acariciar el sobresaliente bulto con una de mis manos, por supuesto, de forma sutil y suave (¿Se le puede decir así?). Tal vez estaba cruzando la línea, pero el infante no dirigía su atención hacía lo evidente, ¡Si supieras, Lovi! —Oye peque, hoy es fin de semana, te quedas en mi casa a dormir y podemos compartir la cama ¿Te parece? —Sonreí y lo tomé de las caderas antes de que pudiese escapar de mí. Lo están pensando, pero no. No estoy buscando una salvajada como tener relaciones como él, con tener su adormilada figura a mi lado alcanza y sobra.

Y el cínico italiano arqueó una ceja. —Sabes que estoy mayor para esas idioteces, puerco. —Se desprendió de mi apretón. Si bien este solo tenía unos 12 años gustaba de "Hacerse el adulto", pensaba que de ese modo impondría más respeto, pero solo lograba causarme más ternura, después de todo para mí es y seguirá siendo no otra cosa que un candoroso e ingenuo niño lleno de inocencia, ya sea que tenga 20 o 40 años, y Dios quiera que ese día nunca llegue.

—¡Vamos Lovi! Sabes que para mí nunca vas a crecer, además es divertido dormir con Toñito, ¿No es así? —Volví a insistir, y aproveché el continuó silencio que el sureño para regalarle un par de besos en las mejillas. Podrán pensar que ya he llegado al borde de la locura, pero aprendí a remontar este tipo de situaciones con más normalidad de la esperada (incluso de la que yo puedo esperar). Me declaro una persona alegre y juguetona, sin embargo, Intento ser decoroso y civilizado, pero la voz ética de mi cabeza no siempre se encuentra presente.

—Viejo sucio, no me toques, ¡Si te acercas te golpeare! —Amenazó débilmente, y procedí a repartir más besos, los puñitos del desaforado sureño golpeaban contra mi pecho. Apropósito, debería ir al baño, debía encargarme de cierto asunto, de no ser por la gran y terrible obsesión que me mantenía aquí ya habría escapado, y de no terminar este jugueteo permanecería por el resto de mis días de este modo.

—¡Tus golpes hacen cosquillas Lovi! —Reí a carcajadas, no podía comparar el placer actual con algo solo sexual, que simpleza aquella. Lo tomé en cuanto pude y abracé lo suficiente como para sacarle un par de gritos desesperados.

—¡Imbécil, me lástimas! —Suplicó, finalmente lo solté, no tenía en mente herirlo (pero admito ser bruto y nunca medir mi fuerza). Procedí a besar su frente, sus mejillas tornaban ese color carmesí que tanto amaba. Reconozco que en momentos de calentura (¡Qué palabra fuerte! Quizás exaltación o enardecimiento fuesen más correctas, claro es, mi estilo no es muy "Correcto") como cuando el infante me regala una de sus preciosas danzas pierdo el control. El pequeño moralista que hay en mí habló, aunque el monstruo que ocupa mayor parte de mi ser necesitará algún consuelo.

—¡No seas amargo, Lovinito! Es solo una bromita~ —Le solté, tenía que cuidarme de llegar demasiado lejos, como ya he dicho, metido en estos temas soy demasiado propenso a acabar en un disturbio.

Por su parte, se apartó de mí enfurecido, cruzo sus brazos y bufó. Había veces en las que no lo creía, ¿Por qué esa figura de niño irritado inspiraba tanto placer en mí?

* * *

Finaliza el día, cae la noche. Ambos terminamos yaciendo en la misma cama, a pesar de las insistencias del menor, recurrió a mis brazos a mitad de la noche, cuando los truenos comenzaron a enfurecer y no quedo otra que demandar una compañía protectora.

Lo abracé con fuerza, le entregué unos pequeños besos en la nuca y estiré mi brazo de modo en el que mi mano pudiese alcanzar sus delicadas caderas, temía despertarlo y arruinar la perfecta imagen de tranquilidad que me era entregada, por lo tanto decidí no ir más lejos. Quizás no estoy tan interesado en un acto de brutalidad tal y como lo es el sexo, pero no lo descarto. También el idolatrar y proteger su ser es todo un deleite para mí, mi deseo me convierte en esclavo de un crío de 12 años. Muchos dirían que caí bajo, pero solo persigo mi propio placer.

Que Dios perdoné mi morbo y deje que el amor que entrego hacía aquel niño florezca por la eternidad. Desearía que tu fuerza divina impida su crecimiento, y su perfecta figura infantil perdure para siempre. Es lo único que pido, y no necesito más para vivir.

 ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧**

 **Wellp, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Dudo mucho hacer una continuación, hace mucho que no escribo algo así y me da cosita de solo leerlo(?) pero quién sabe, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría continuar, si es que consigo inspiración nuevamente, mientras tanto seguiré con demás historias pendientes.**

 **Hay mucha falta de información, pero es algo que hice apropósito, no quería centrarme en temas secundarios, prefiero escribir respecto la relación entre Lovino y Antonio.**

 **Por cierto, verán alguna que otra falla porque no lo releí por completo, lamento mucho eso.**

 **No se olviden de dejar reviews, que no les cuesta nada, y me ayudan a mejorar dando criticas. También pueden pasarse por mis otras historias, espero hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Hasta luego y tengan un buen día!**

 ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧** ***:･ﾟ✧✧** ***:･ﾟ✧** **°*:*:･ﾟ✧** *****


End file.
